Electric vehicles, such as transit buses, are charged at charging stations. The charging station includes a charge head that automatically engages with a charging interface of the bus to direct electric current to the bus for charging. When the bus is positioned proximate the charging station, the charge head engages with the charging interface of the bus. The charge head includes electrodes that contact with electrodes of the charging interface for current transfer. In some applications, the charge head electrodes are pneumatically actuated to transform from a retracted configuration to an extended configuration to make contact with the bus electrodes. After charging, the charge head electrodes are retracted into the charge head, and the bus is allowed to proceed on its route. Pneumatically activated electrodes on the charge head may increase cost and complexity of the system.
Embodiments of the current disclosure may alleviate some of the problems discussed above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.